


Les Poissons

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: The Alphas of Percy Jackson [20]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha!Triton, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Merpeople, Merpeople go into heat/rut when finding their True Mate, Omega!Percy, Rut, Shounen-ai, Slash, heat - Freeform, merboy!Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Percy and Triton bonded during the phase between the wars, when Percy spent a lot of time in Atlantis to help rebuild the city. And he developed a huge more-than-crush on Triton in that time.But he knows there will never be anything serious, because he also knows that merpeople have True Mates and they get triggered into their rut/heat when finding their True Mates. Due to a lack of rut, he knows he's not Triton's.Well, maybe he should just give it a little more time, because love can't be forced.





	Les Poissons

PJatO || Tritercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Les Poissons || Tritercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Les Poissons

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, ABO-verse, merpeople, explicit intercourse, anal, knotting, rut, heat, mating

Main Pairings: Triton/Percy

Percy Jackson Character: Perseus Jackson

Godly Character: Triton

Summary: After the Titan War, Percy went to Atlantis to help Poseidon and Triton rebuild the damage. In that time, he got along very well with Triton and developed rather non-brotherly feelings for the alpha. But merpeople only go into rut or heat when they found their one true mate. Can Percy be the one?

**The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

_Les Poissons_

Percy didn't know if he was fish or flesh – and for no one had that ever been more true than for him.

Sure, he was flesh – he was a human, a demigod – but he was also fish – he was a son of Poseidon and thanks to his dad, he knew what it was like to be a merboy. He felt like a reverse Ariel.

After the Titan War, Percy had spent most of his time at the underwater palace and helping the repairs there, while most other demigods took care of Olympus and camp. But Percy was the _only_ one – aside from Ty, of course – who could help under the sea. At first, Percy had just helped as himself, his human self. But then Poseidon had laughed, clapped him on the shoulder and told him he would be faster under the sea if he had a tail. Thanks to a little godly magic, Percy found himself with blue-tinted skin and a beautiful sleek tail, which had literally been the most amazing feeling in the history of ever. For the first two hours, he just yelped and laughed and raced through the remains of the palace, before Triton had scolded him for being a childish brat and enrolled him for helping with the rebuilds of Atlantis. Which was how Percy and Triton got closer to each other.

It was strange, when he had first met the stuck-up, arrogant king of mermen, the two of them did _not_ get along at all. But the four months of rebuilding the city together, of working so closely together, it had actually made them realize that they got along pretty well. They laughed and joked and talked about things beyond just the rebuilds. Not to mention; Percy _loved_ Atlantis. Atlantis was beautiful and rich and amazing and the merpeople were so cool, he actually made a couple of friends during his time down there. There was just a kind of problem... Well, maybe two.

He liked Triton. He liked Triton _a lot_. Not in the way two brothers should like each other – but then again, they had only met when Percy was already a teenager, it wasn't like they had been raised together or spent quality sibling time with each other. No, Percy liked Triton the way an omega liked their alpha. Somehow, being a merboy made his omega-instincts feel so much more primal and intense than when he was human. Triton had explained that humans had tried to evolve past their instincts by suppressing them, while merpeople lived by them and allowed them to fully blossom without suppressing them or denying them. Which was not just healthier, but it also felt so much better, if Percy was being honest with himself. He loved how free he felt as a merboy.

But – and that was the second problem – due to how differently they had evolved from humans, merpeople's biology was slightly different at this point. Alphas only went into rut and omegas only went into heat when they found their one true mate. Not in a love at first sight kind of soulmate scenario, but a compatibility thing. When an alpha or an omega had spent so much time with someone that their body, mind and heart knew the other was the right one for them, their bodies went into heat/rut. Which was kind of practical, because it took the awkward aspects of dating and guessing what the other was feeling out of the way.

That, however, only complicated things further, in Percy's opinion. Because he kinda-sorta really wanted to be Triton's One, but he didn't really know how to _do_ that. Not that he got a lot of time to dwell on that, because all of a sudden he got abducted by Hera and was busy with the Giant War.

But now he was back and he also was kind of a little desperate and lost. He felt disconnected to camp, it had evolved in the seven months he had been gone, he had been kicked out of school _again_ for missing seven months of the school year. He just... really needed a break. He wanted a break. He had missed his mom and Paul and his friends a lot, but it just felt all so off. After two months in New York, his mom was rather desperate to somehow help him. She had tried making him see a psychiatrist about his PTSD and the whole trauma of the two wars, the only problem was that he could hardly tell a mortal about all of that without sounding completely insane. She had practically pleaded with him to tell her something, anything, she could do to help him and he hated seeing his mother so heartbroken. He voiced what he wanted, what he thought might help. He wanted to return to Atlantis, Atlantis had felt so safe when he had been down there, he felt so protected. Not to mention, he had met a mermaid who actually was a psychiatrist during the time he had helped rebuild Atlantis between the wars. Her name was Pallas and she had been one of the merpeople he had befriended back then and maybe, if he would talk to her, he could go better.

And sure, he was only seventeen and moving out felt like a big, problematic thing, but he definitely wanted to get better and his parents wanted him to get better, so for now they agreed that he should try it out – that he _could_ try it out for a month or so. He had IMed his father and Poseidon was more than happy to welcome him with open arms and do everything to help him get better.

But what he was looking forward to the most was seeing Triton again. Sure, his dad and his other siblings too – siblings he _did_ feel like they were his siblings, not like he felt toward Triton. But Triton made him feel so safe and protected and funny and he was so cute with the little guppies in Atlantis, he was such a good and fair king. He was a strong and handsome alpha, which only made it even harder on Percy. He flushed in eagerness as he swam up to Triton's palace looming beautifully over Atlantis, not too far away from Poseidon's palace. His eagerness only grew when he was led to the king's chambers and the servant knocked on the door until Triton responded.

"What is it? I explicitly said I don't want to be disturbed", barked the king, sounding tense.

"It's your brother, sire", called the dolphin servant. "Prince Perseus."

There was a very long pause in which Percy kind of grew nervous and started fidgeting with his fin. Did Triton not want to see him? Was it stupid that he had run over to see Triton first thing after greeting dad and getting his tail...? It probably was. Triton was a busy king and all.

"What? Did you make him _wait_?", asked Triton harshly as he ripped open the door.

Percy jumped slightly and stared at Triton with large eyes. And then his eyes grew even wider, because oh, Triton smelt utterly delicious. Licking his lips slowly, Percy subconsciously reached out for the king. Triton's pupils blew up as he zoomed in on Percy and while Percy was only reaching out tentatively, Triton was instantly grabbing him by the hips and pulling him up.

"Perseus", growled the king darkly. "I was very relieved when Thanatos called me and told me that you saved him, that you were alright. I was so worried about you. You look awful, little one."

"Yeah, thanks. You know how to sweet-talk an omega", snorted Percy, slowly laying his arms around Triton's neck and leaning into the alpha even more, relishing in the physical contact.

"You look exhausted and haunted", clarified Triton and rolled his eyes as he pulled Percy even closer to bury his nose in Percy's neck. "But you smell _so good_ , little one."

"Oh dear. Oh... dear", sighed the dolphin servant. "Y—Your... Your highnesses, if you could... maybe... go inside? I will cancel all of your appointments for the week, sire."

"What? Why?", grunted Triton confused, looking reluctantly up from Percy's neck.

"...You went into rut, sire", pointed the servant out, clearly uncomfortable. "And the young prince is going into heat. Ah, a coronation! It will be the event of the millennium!"

"...What? Did... he say coronation?", asked Percy confused, staring after the retreating dolphin.

He felt a little dizzy and a little disoriented. He also just _really_ wanted to curl together on Triton's chest and best never-ever leave again. He sighed contently as he nuzzled Triton's collarbone.

"Coronation", growled Triton, nuzzling Percy's neck to dwell in the pheromones Percy was emitting, the sweet, alluring scent of omega in heat. "You're... in heat. Because of _me_. I'm... going into... rut. And I want to _have_ you, gods, I want to have you right now and steal you away from all the dangers that could try and abduct you again. I want you, little one."

"O—Oh... Oh fuck. That's... I'm in... heat", gulped Percy wide-eyed, clinging onto Triton. "Y—You did that? Wait, but you're in rut, that... that means you... want... want _me_?"

"...Of course I want you, Perseus", growled the king darkly, looking at Percy with hungry eyes. "You are a _wonderful_ omega. Seeing you with my subjects when you helped rebuild Atlantis... you were so kind, such a wonderful... queen... The _perfect_ queen. I wished to make you mine, Perseus. I was already talking to father about courting you, but... you got abducted before I had the chance to properly formulate our plans for the future... I'm sorry, I did not want it to be like _this_. So... primal. I know you were raised human, this must be too much for you, but... I missed you _so much_. The constant fear to never see you again in the past month, it made me go insane, Perseus."

Percy whimpered softly in agreement, feeling high not on his heat but on the king's words. They were everything he had wanted to hear for the past year now. He leaned up to kiss Triton deeply, making the king growl. And that kiss alone was enough to fully trigger their heat and rut. Triton threw the door shut and then he threw Percy onto the bed, squeezing the blue merboy's butt hard, making the prince whimper. His fingers slipped closer and closer until they found the tight, hidden opening of the omega, gently easing two fingers in and spreading him. Percy whimpered, clinging onto the alpha and biting Triton's neck. The alpha wrapped his two strong tails around Percy's single tail, holding him tight and secure. Percy wanted to be Triton's queen, he loved the idea of living in Atlantis, he loved the way Triton held him. He wanted _more_ of it. Prying Triton's hands off him, Percy turned around to rub himself against the king. The alpha growled pleased, nibbling Percy's neck as he slowly eased his already hard and leaking cock into the tight omega. Percy gasped as he clung tightly onto the headboard of the bed while Triton fucked him with abandonment.

"Perfect, pretty little omega", growled Triton possessively. " _My_ perfect omega queen."

Percy groaned hazily, dizzy with pleasure as he came hard without the older merman touching him. Triton bit down hard on Percy's neck as he came inside the omega, his knot swelling and locking them together. Both looked startled and flustered as they came down from their orgasms.

"So... you weren't actively avoiding me in December, you were... trying to avoid triggering your rut", whispered Percy breathlessly as he snuggled up to the king, as far as the knot allowed it.

"Yes", admitted Triton embarrassed, pulling Percy closer against his chest. "I... felt myself falling for you, hard and fast. I didn't want things to start with a mess like... this... My apologies."

"Oh, I'm fine with the mess", grinned Percy mischievously, craning his neck to kiss Triton while wiggling his butt a little and making the alpha hiss. "It's a good mess. And I get you, so... bonus."

"You are ridiculous", chuckled Triton fondly, kissing Percy's neck. "I... love that."

Percy flushed pleased and smiled happily. This was all he had wanted for months and now he had it.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme be clear, if it wasn't in the story, True Mates aren't just about biological compability, but also emotional. So, this was a change of pace compared to the fluff I did in the last few. I had plans of going through this again and expanding it a bit, but I've had a family emergency last week and, well, no time.
> 
> Next week's is going to be interesting! Erebus and Nyx. Because I was innitially pissed about Rick putting Nyx into Tartarus like a monster. Then I reevaluated that. After all, she has a mansion down there. That doesn't seem like a prison. And in the myths, she leaves Tartarus at night. So, let's say the King and Queen of Tartarus are curious about the cheeky omega who broke into their kingdom... *wiggles eyebrows*


End file.
